1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor cycle is described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680. Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 relates to a vehicle height control device for a vehicle utilizing a hydraulic damper, and more particularly to a two-level vehicle-height control device that reduces the height of the vehicle while the vehicle is stopped and that increases the vehicle height while the vehicle is traveling. According to Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680, the vehicle height control device can utilize the telescopic motion of the hydraulic damper to extend the hydraulic damper to increase the vehicle height and to optionally change the vehicle height to a lower position.
Specifically, the vehicle height is optionally switched to a predetermined higher position or a predetermined lower position by utilizing oil discharged by a pumping operation of the hydraulic damper to selectively switch, via a manual operation or an automatic operation, a control valve between a position where the vehicle height is increased and a position where the vehicle height is reduced.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680
The motorcycle described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. H8-22680 has no function to control auxiliary devices provided in the vehicle in an auxiliary manner according to the vehicle height.
However, if, for example, a headlight, which is an auxiliary device, has an optical axis fixed in the same position both during stoppage when the vehicle height is small and during travel when the vehicle height is large, then inconveniently, for example, the range of illumination for the rider of the vehicle may be inappropriate or the vision of an oncoming driver may be hindered.